This invention relates to aircraft passenger seating, and more particularly to an angled aircraft seating arrangement. Long-haul aircraft flights regularly fly non-stop to destinations 12-18 hours or more away from the origination. At present, first class cabins provide various forms of “sleeper seats”, by which is meant that the seat back reclines to the point where the seat occupant is able to assume a prone or nearly-prone position. In some cases the seats form a horizontal sleeping surface, and in other cases the head end of the reclined seat is raised to some degree above the foot end, or there still exists a relatively shallow angle between the seat bottom and seat back. The seats are generally parallel with the center line axis of the aircraft. Some prior art seating arrangements have various types of offset seats, including so-called “herringbone” arrangements, as well as seats and seat groupings that are staggered in relation to each other to provide privacy, greater legroom, aisle access, as well as enhanced density consistent with these other objectives.
This application discloses an enhanced seating arrangement that provides privacy, greater legroom, a true lie-flat seat in an efficient and ergonomic seat and seat grouping. In contrast to some other seating arrangements, where seats are substantially offset from each other or even facing each other, the arrangement disclosed in this application presents an appearance and functionality that in some respects is similar to more conventional seating configurations, preserves adequate aisle space and yet still provides modern ergonomic, comfort and space-saving features not found in conventional seating arrangements.